


will I forget you?

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Brevi assaggi di vita, di amore, lacrime, vittorie, sconfitte.Shiori Hinata.Tobio Kageyama.Due ragazzi, tante bugie.





	1. Capitolo 1: everything finds its place and leaves

**Capitolo 1:**  
**everything finds its place and leaves**  
  

 

A Shiori Hinata le cose rosse piacevano ma non l’avrebbe avrebbe ammesso ad anima viva.  
Le piacevano anche le conchiglie, il rumore del mare e Kageyama Tobio.  
Ci sono giorni, come oggi ad esempio, in cui vorrebbe baciarlo.  
Così, dal nulla.


	2. capitolo 2: you took all of me and left

**capitolo 2:**  
 _ **you took all of me and left**_  
  
 

Tanaka sospetta qualcosa fra la rossa e lo spilungone.  
Lo si legge dalle espressioni che Kageyama rivolge a Hinata.  
Ha visto le labbra della ragazza piuttosto gonfie, come se fossero state tormentate più volte.  
Si allenano assieme quei due, deve pur ammettere che la piccoletta ha anche talento.  
Talento bruto e grezzo.  
 _Venera tanto il Piccolo Gigante, non vede che già lei fa per dieci,_ pensa Tanaka mangiandosi un panino fuori dalla palestra.


	3. capitolo 3: but like the two hands of the clock in my heart

**capitolo 3:**   
_**but like the two hands of the clock in my heart** _

  
Sapeva di essere sempre stata strana, Kiyoko-san ne era la conferma.  
Deve ammettere però, che superato l’astio iniziale, Tobio si era rivelato abbastanza accondiscendente.  
Che fosse …?  
Impossibile, non si era mai innamorata di un ragazzo.  
Eppure, quando lo osservava si sentiva a disagio.  
Forse era solo un abbaglio, ma voleva che durasse per sempre.


	4. capitolo 4: I keep lingering in the same place

**capitolo 4:  
 _I keep lingering in the same place_**

 

Kageyama non era innamorato di Hinata.  
Bastava guardarla: scoordinata come pochi e nel ricevimento faceva semplicemente cagare.  
'Fanculo.  
Vaffanculo.  
Quel suo atteggiamento positivo del cazzo gli stava entrando nell’animo.  
 _Sì_ , si disse,  _le dirò quel che provo._  
Necessitò un sorriso di quest’ultima per mandargli in pappa il cervello e starsene zitto.


	5. Capitolo 5: I believe I’ll be over you

**Capitolo 5:**  
 _I believe I’ll be over you_  
  
 

Il giorno del matrimonio, Hinata si sciolse i capelli per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Le labbra tremavano e il cuore batteva all’impazzata.  
I presenti piangevano di gioia.  
Kageyama non era per nulla felice: si trovavano in Canada, faceva freddo e aveva fame.  
Ma quando la vide contenta attraversare la navata, non fece a meno di sentirsi più incazzato.  
Avrebbe sopportato che un altro gliel’avesse portata via ma non quella sottospecie essere umano chiamato Nobuko Abe.  
Quando le due ragazze si baciarono, distolse lo sguardo.  
Non tanto perché Hinata stesse baciando una ragazza.  
Più che altro, quelle labbra non baciavano lui.  
La lasciò andare comunque.


End file.
